What's With the Box?
by kzlovers
Summary: Christmas is at Ratchet's house. Clank and Sigmund are coming over to celebrate. However, Clank has a huge surprise for his best friend that's packaged in a huge box. One-shot request for Twinklestar101 on deviantart. :)


One-Shot for Twinklestar101

I hope you like it!

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: humor, hints of romance

Warnings: Hints of sexual thoughts, hints of slash

Pairing: Hinted Ratchet/Alister

Summary: Christmas is at Ratchet's house. Clank and Sigmund are coming over to celebrate. However, Clank has a huge surprise for his best friend that's packaged in a huge box.

What's With the Box?

Christmas had been quickly approaching. Actually, it was so close that it was in less than 24 hours. With it being Christmas Eve, Ratchet was getting his home on Veldin cleaned up and ready for upcoming Christmas parties. Talwyn Apogee along with Cronk and Zephyr were supposed to come next week. They had Christmas plans of their own.

Clank, however, was going to be here tomorrow and he was bringing Sigmund with him. The little white robot had been busy at the Great Clock so the Lombax had not been able to see him much. Being able to see his pal would be great though.

The living room was receiving some last minute cleaning before heading to bed for the night. At the moment, he was dusting. There was a shelf on the wall that various picture frames and pictures. One was just him and Clank; both sharing big grins. Then there was one of him and Talwyn. He had tried to date her but something never felt right with them so the relationship didn't last.

The last picture on the edge of the shelf was one really special to the Lombax. Ratchet picked it up stared at it for a moment. It was a picture of him and Alister Azimuth. They had both gotten a picture taken together while looking for Clank. The picture brought back both happy and sad memories. Alister had been like a father to the younger. Of course, as they continued to adventure together, Ratchet had started to feel more towards the general; probably more than he should have. Regardless, he never told the white Lombax but it didn't matter now anyway. Alister was gone. He had died at the Great Clock when he realized the Clock wouldn't work and tried to stop it.

A small tear made its way down Ratchet's cheek while holding the frame. However, the tear was wiped away and the picture was put back where it once was.

The incident had happened only a few weeks ago. It was hard to believe that it happened so little time ago, yet, it does feel like the tragedy only happened yesterday.

Pushing the thought aside, Ratchet finished the last of the cleaning before heading to bed.

*The Great Clock

"Boy! I can't wait for Christmas. I have never celebrated Christmas before." Sigmund chirped as he finished wrapping his small present for Ratchet. "So, what did you get for Ratchet?"

"Well, I didn't quite buy him something," Clank answered, "I had a special surprise in mind for him."

"Oh?"

Clank nodded, "By the way, where is he?"

"Huh?" Sigmund asked, "Oh, he should be coming back any minute. He had to get Ratchet's present before we left."

Footsteps were then heard. Both robots turned and saw a white Lombax enter. He was holding a small present. Heading towards the robots, the present was set down when arriving at the table they were both sitting at.

"I have Ratchet's present here." The white Lombax known as Alister Azimuth then turned towards Clank, "You said you needed my help getting your gift for Ratchet together. How can I help? We should probably get it ready quickly so you both can get going." Clank went to get everything needed for his present.

Sigmund looked confused after the statement was made. "You're not coming?"

The general shook his head, "No. I doubt Ratchet would want to see me after what happened at the Great Clock. I did not listen. I almost killed him."

Clank turned shortly to reply, "You did kill him."

Alister just glared lightly before sighing, "See. Even Clank probably thinks it is a bad idea for me to attend."

"On the contrary," Clank responded while walking back to the table with the gift wrapping supplies, "I think you should come. Despite you doing those things, I know Ratchet would like to see you."

"I don't know…" Azimuth then noticed Clank also had rope and a cloth wrap along with the tape, scissors, and wrapping paper. Those were strange items. No actually gift was seen.

"Clank? Where is your gift?"

The white robot turned towards the Lombax. "That's where you come in."

"What?"

Before anything else could be said, Alister was tackled onto the floor. He laid there for a moment in shock from what just happened.

"Sigmund, grab the rope and come help me," Clank requested.

"Oh, uh, ok!" Sigmund did as requested.

Alister saw Sigmund come over and his eyes widened. "Wait! What are you both doing?!"

The Lombax then tried to crawl away but both robots held him down before tying his hands and feet. His mouth was still uncovered though.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?! Are you both crazy?!" Azimuth yelled at them.

"Sigmund, can grab the cloth wrap for me? I cannot have Alister yelling while he is in the box. He is Ratchet's Christmas present after all."

A look of complete shock and confusion fell on the general's face. "W-What?... You can't be serious!?"

"Oh, I am quite so." Clank replied calmly. Sigmund brought the cloth wrap. In the next moment, the cloth was used as a mouth gag so the white Lombax couldn't speak. He did make a lot of grunts of protest but they were all ignored.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get the box for Ratchet's present."

Clank left but was back a few minutes later. Both bots then had to deal with getting a squirmy Lombax in a box. Once in, they then wrapped it the best they could, after all, it was a pretty good sized box. Clank had this all figured out though because parts that were not wrapped had hole so the general could still get some oxygen.

After doing so, the ship was packed and they headed towards Ratchet's house on Veldin. They left a day early because they knew it would be a long trip to get there.

*Next Day- Christmas

Ratchet had been spending most of his morning cooking. Believe it or not, he was actually a decent cook. He had random stuff made already such as ginger bread cookies, some dips, some vegetables such as green beans and corn, there were candy canes and other stuff as well. The main dish he had in mind was a ham that was in the oven at the moment. Yeah, so his friends were robots, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't eat. Whatever was left will be left overs for a week until the next Christmas party.

His friends should be there any time now. He was really excited. Being able to see them on Christmas was great to him. He had been unsure if they were going to be able to make it since they were always so busy at the Clock but they said they wouldn't miss it.

A knock was then heard at the door. Ratchet grinned and went to answer it. The door was opened to reveal his two robot friends, Clank and Sigmund.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

The Lombax stepped aside to let them in. When in, the door was shut and everyone went to the living room. There were decorations in various places in the room along with a tree in one of the corners.

"It looks nice Ratchet," Clank commented before setting his present by the tree. Sigmund followed his example.

"Ratchet," Clank turned to thee Lombax.

"Yeah?" Ratchet asked while setting some snack food on the table in the middle of the room. It had been placed there for food purposes for that day.

"I have another present out in the ship. I am going to get it real quick."

"Huh?" Ratchet asked, "But I saw you guys bring two presents in."

"One of them is from a friend. Mine is in the ship, I'll be back shortly."

"Oh. Ok."

Clank then asked, "Sigmund, will you accompany me? I get the feeling I may need help."

"…Yeah." The other robot was not looking forwards to dealing with Clank's 'present' again. Ratchet was confused by the whole thing but decided not to question it and went to check on the ham.

When the two robots got to the ship, they took the gift out and slowly took it to the house. Alister was still squirming here and there to get freedom but it was proving useless more and more. By the time they got it into the house and set into the living room, the general had tired himself out and gave up.

Azimuth could not believe he was being given to Ratchet was a Christmas present. Was Clank that determined to get him here? There had to be more reasonable ways to convince someone to go than by stuffing them into a box! Besides, who actually gives others as Christmas gifts? The only time that happens is when someone is trying to get sexual activities…

His eyes widened and he stopped that thought right there. That was a bad place to go. Granted, Ratchet was special to the elder but it was not like that. He would not do anything with Ratchet!

The general's shoulder's then slouched. He actually liked the younger a lot but he knew really thought of this much because this was a tricky subject. After all, he was a male like him, Kaden's son, and was half his age. Despite finding the other attractive and pleasant to be around, he always made sure not to let his thoughts wonder any.

Ratchet walked back out into the living room and saw the huge box. His eyes widened.

"Whoa! What's with the big box?"

Clank smiled, "It is my Christmas present to you Ratchet." The smile was almost evil but the Lombax didn't even notice.

"Wow," he threw his pal a grin, "Thanks Clank!" He looked back at the box. "I can't wait to open it."

"Go ahead then," the little white robot suggested.

"Huh? But I thought we would wait a little bit before opening presents."

Clank nodded, "I understand but I do suggest you open this one now. You can wait to open the other gifts later." An eye brow rose. "Just trust me Ratchet."

"Alright." Ratchet shrugged.

Yes, Clank knew what he did was kind of cruel but at least he was nice enough to try to get the general out of there quickly.

The yellow Lombax approached the box. He wasn't even sure where to start. After thinking for a sec, he decided to just rip the paper from the bottom up and see what was needed after that. The wrapping took a minute to get off but once off, what was underneath was a plain brown box. Crap! He had to try to open this box as well. This was going to be interesting.

So, he started tearing at the tape at first. It took a few minutes because tape on cardboard can be stubborn. After some time and effect though, he got a good amount of the tape off. He reached for the top down ripped the box down the side. The rest of it just fell apart and went to the ground. A part was left standing because the actual present was sitting on it.

Ratchet's eyes widened, "A-Alister?"

The yellow Lombax stood there in shock for a moment with various thoughts going through his head. He thought, 'Alister was here and alive? How?! I don't understand! I thought he died at the Great Clock after the explosion and… wait a minute. He's here in my house… in a box… in my Christmas present…

Clank grew a little worried since no response came from Ratchet when he saw the general. Maybe it was a bad idea…

"Alister was in a box… and tied up…" Ratchet turned towards Clank. His face was extremely red. Thoughts that perhaps should not have been thought were thought. However, the Lombax replied, "How the hell did you even manage that?"

Sigmund sighed, "It's a very long story but it was not easy by any means."

"We will leave you two alone." Clank replied before dragging Sigmund out of the room.

"…"Ratchet didn't say anything to the two of them leaving. Clank knew Ratchet cared about the other a lot and would want some time to talk with Alister.

He walked over to the elder and got on one knee. Azimuth was looking down when the younger got there. A couple fingers touched a white chin before lifting the general's face to look at him. Once his head was lifted, the mouth was worked at until loosened and easy to take off, which it was. A big breath was taken and Ratchet laughed a little. The general glared.

"This is not funny by any means."

Ratchet smiled, "I disagree. This is quite funny to me."

"Hmph."

The younger laughed again before replying, "Anyway, how about I get you untied?"

"That would be nice. My limbs are getting stiff and some parts are asleep."

An amused grin formed on Kaden's son's face, "I'll help you to the couch once I get you untied."

Ratchet took out a pocket knife. Work was then being applied to the rope binds on the general's legs and wrists. It took some time but he did eventually get the entire rope cut. Alister stretched out his legs and arms.

"Thank you Ratchet," Azmiuth replied, "You do realize that I may have to get my revenge on your friends later."

Ratchet laughed, "I know how that goes."

Both of the Lombaxes were quiet for a moment. They then decided to get off the floor and sit on the couch. There was only silence that followed after sitting.

Ratchet then spoke up, "Alister? How did you survive the explosion?"

The general was quiet for a moment before answering, "I am not really sure. I remember waking up in a hospital type room sometime after the explosion. It was actually a care room in the Great Clock. I was told all of this later by your friends."

Ratchet was quiet. They both knew that the general was alive and had not told him. Why?

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"Probably because I asked them to," Alister answered, "but then again, I asked them not to shove me into that stupid box and look how that turned out."

They both chuckled lightly.

A smile formed on the younger's face, "Well, I'll ask them about it later. Right now though, it's Christmas so we should celebrate it."

Before Azimuth knew what happened, he found himself forced into a hug. His cheeks burned slightly but he said nothing as he wrapped his arms around the younger, returning the hug.

They pulled away. Ratchet smiled warmly, "Now, I better go check that ham before it burns."

"AH!" the Lombaxes heard Sigmund scream, "There's black smoke coming out of the oven!"

"Oh shit!" Ratchet yelled. Both Lombaxes ran to the kitchen in attempts to save the ham.

While, it was a little burnt on the outside, the inside was thoroughly cook and delicious. The rest of the day was full of cheer and laughter as the four of them spent the rest of Christmas day doing random things and just spending time together. Even though the Lombaxes were unable to talk about their personal feelings in more depth today, there would always be another day to where they would.

Merry Christmas Everyone!

This is a one-shot request for Twinklestar101. I hope you liked it. I hope others enjoyed as well and merry Christmas to one and all!


End file.
